


Let's start from here

by smaragdbird



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, M/M, no crashed van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the van didn't crash and Chandler and Kent go on their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's start from here

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Let's start from here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330079) by [minty_mix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix)



> Written for [this ](http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/47602.html?thread=832498#t832498) prompt on [](http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/)**whitechapel_itv**

“Riley, you’re coming to the pub with us?” Chandler asked when he saw her taking her coat.

“No, I’m going home. My husband’s cooking tonight and I’m actually going to be on time for it”, she gave him a bright smile. “Have a good night.”

“You, too”, Chandler told her and looked at Mansell who was shaking his head.

“I’m meeting Erica”, he grinned. “Next time, boss.”

“I’m not coming either. The boys have a football match tomorrow morning. You two have fun”, he glanced at Kent who gave Chandler an apprehensive look.

Chandler smiled at him. “That’s fine. I’ll get my coat.”

The tension bled from Kent and from his office Chandler could see him swatting at Mansell for something he had said.

“Miles”, Chandler hesitated, his coat in hand, “Should I do this?”

“I think it’s long overdue you do us all a favour and kiss the boy if that’s what you want”, Miles said. They had brought in Louise Iver shortly before the arrest of their murderous congregation and it seemed to make him happier than anything else.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, that’s what dates are for. Don’t think about the fact that he’s on your team and stop worrying about what other people might say, just get a beer and see if you two hit off.”

“Thank you”, Chandler said warmly.

“Now, now, don’t get maudlin on me. Go. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Chandler gave him a quick, grateful smile before walking over to Kent.

“You’re ready?” He asked.

“Yes, sir.”

On the way to the pub Chandler told Kent about the arrest and how the group had mistaken him for an angel. Kent laughed and now that everyone was safely behind bars so did Chandler. Looking back it was unbelievable. He had walked into the middle of a clan of religious murderers unarmed and half naked and told them to stop. And they had done it.

“I wish I had seen that”, Kent said and blushed when he realised what he had said.

“Miles said it was quite a scene, like something from a bad novel.”

They stopped in front of the pub. Kent turned to him and said, “About what I said earlier I mean I hope it doesn’t make things awkward.”

Chandler remembered how Morgan had tilted her head up and had rested her hand against his cheek when she had kissed him. The memory held no pain anymore and Kent was right here, trying to hide how nervous he was, and alive.

“Emerson”, Chandler said and took a step closer.

“Sir?” Kent looked at him with wide dark eyes, reminding him of a frightened deer. Chandler laid his hand against his cheek, feeling the slight stubble and when Kent didn’t spook he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

For a heartbeat Kent did nothing but then his hands found Chandler’s coat and held on as he deepened the kiss. He kissed like a man starved of affection and Chandler wondered how long he had been waiting for this.

Someone whistled and they broke apart. Kent’s faced was flushed but his smile could have lit up the whole world. Chandler caressed his cheek with his thumb as he said, “You don’t mind this then?”

“Not at all”, Kent replied.

“I can’t promise you much but I do want to give this a chance.”

“That’s more than I had hoped for.” Kent rested his hand over Chandler’s and turned his head to press a kiss to his palm. It was a strangely intimate gesture. “Shall we go?” He looked towards the pub’s door.

Chandler stole one more kiss from Kent because, well, he could and then opened the door. He would never admit it but he felt as if a curse had been lifted from him and the future shone as brightly as Kent’s smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
